<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Старая гвардия by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), Olololsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731310">Старая гвардия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020'>fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh'>Olololsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatars, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сет аватаров для AO3, 20 штук 100х100</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Старая гвардия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>   </p>
  <p>   </p>
  <p>   </p>
  <p>   </p>
  <p>   </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>